Fair Creature
by Ghani-Chan
Summary: Toboe is surpressing his feelings. Tsume is denying his.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters. But if I did....

Anyway, be nice 'cause this is my first fic of any kind. Plus, if you don't like TsumeXToboe stop... now. Oh yeah, and please no flames (unless they're constructive). PLLEEAASSEE!

**Toboe's POV**

_Tsume, I love you, _Toboe thought as he lay in grass.

He rolled over.

_No, I can't just tell him like that, _Toboe sighed.

_But why not? What's the worst that could happen?_ _ He could reject you;_ _you've seen that disgusted look in his eyes before._

Toboe flipped onto his back as he ran the possible situation over in his mind for the millionth time.

_I'll go up to Tsume and ask him to go for a walk. No, that's not right, even if Tsume would go with me, someone else would want to along. You're an idiot Toboe, _he thought to himself, _thinking Tsume would love you back; Tsume doesn't even like you!_ _But I like him, _Toboe mused. _I like his eyes... he has beautiful eyes... and his hair is the color of the moon... _

Toboe felt that electric shiver he always got when he thought of Tsume_. His scent is so wonderful... like... Tsume. _Toboe closed his eyes. _What would if feel like to nuzzle his neck... to be held in those arms... to be so close that I could feel his breath on my neck..._

**Tsume's POV**

_There's that runt lying out in the grass again,_ Tsume thought as he watched a daydreaming Toboe.

_He's so vulnerable..._ Tsume's mind wandered as Toboe rolled onto his side, facing the afternoon sun that drenched the hill in orange.

_I wonder what he's thinking about that makes him so happy, _thought Tsume as he watched Toboe's mouth broadened into a smile.

Tsume quickly tried shrugging off his feelings. _Who cares, _he thought angrily, _it doesn't matter to me if the runt wants to lie out alone! _

Something deep inside him softly whispered that it did matter, but he ignored it.

Note Thing: So, one chapter completed. Tell me what you think. foot falls asleep Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the wolfies involved.

BWAHAHA! I have revamped my format! Now it is readable!

This is CHAPTER TWWWOOO, much longer than chapter 1.

I'm sorry it took so long to update!

**Toboe's POV**

"Toboe!" Hige called, "Toboe!"

Toboe sat up. "Hige?" he called back.

"Toboe! If you don't get your lazy ass down here NOW, I'll rip your throat out!"

Toboe had already used up most of his energy, but after hearing the elder wolf's aggravated reaction, he pushed himself faster.

"Finally! We need to move before the" Tsume paused as he caught Toboe's gaze, "the sun goes down." He finished.

Toboe felt an odd sense of peace from Tsume's eyes. They usually seemed cold and distant, but in those few seconds were their gazes met, Toboe felt something else in their golden depths.

**Tsume's POV**

After a short awkward silence, Kiba suggested they get going or they might not get to the next cave.

"We can get there!" Toboe added enthusiastically, but obviously tired, looking at Tsume.

Tsume looked away. _Don't look at me runt, _he mentally growled. Tsume knew that he had felt something when their eyes met, he just didn't know what. _You do too know what it was, _his mind had told him back, _your just pretending not too. _Tsume sighed, and then started off after Hige.

Tsume mulled over that moment once again. _Why did you hesitate? _He asked himself. He could have just ignored Toboe's warm, red-brown eyes, but instead you looked into them.

Why?

_You know why, Tsume, you know what you saw in his eyes, _his mind responded._ Stop it! _He demanded, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. _Deep longing. It's been in your eyes before, too. _

He quickened his pace, now trying to outrun the thoughts, but they kept up. _You want him, Tsume, as much as he wants you. _"No!" He growled under his breath.

Hige glanced back with concern, but only briefly.

_I don't feel that way about him! _Tsume repeated it in his mind over and over, until he was sure he believed it.

**Toboe's POV**

"Man, it's cold!" Hige grumbled, "Way too cold for fall. Well, at least were at the cave, I'm beat." He sighed. "And hungry."

Toboe was about to voice his agreement, but after seeing Tsume's look of detest at Hige, he decided to stay quiet. _But I am hungry, _he thought,_ and tired._

Toboe quickly collapsed on a flat rock near the cave's back.

It started to rain.

"Great! Now it's raining! My day just keeps getting better!" Hige loudly growled.

"Shut up!" Tsume yelled, "It shouldn't even matter! We're at the fucking cave already!"

Toboe looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Tsume.

Kiba stepped in between the two wolves. "We're all on edge here. We should all get some sleep." He calmly suggested, glancing at Tsume.

"Fine!" Hige barked.

Tsume bared his teeth, but turned away.

Toboe thought he saw a glint of regret in his eyes. _Tsume... why do you act like this? _He wanted to say it aloud, but he knew he was afraid.

_Of Tsume? _A voice in his head mocked, _I thought you'd love him no matter what? How could you when you're scared of him? _Toboe looked over at Tsume, who was sitting on the opposite side of the cave.

_He's not always like that,_ Toboe defended, thinking back to the moment they had by the hill.

_I could still love him._

**Tsume's POV**

_Stupid pup,_ Tsume thought as he watched Toboe from across the cave.

Toboe couldn't see him, though, because he was facing the opposite direction, into the wall.

_He's probably thinking about something stupid, probably food. _Tsume's mind flickered back to yelling at Hige. He felt guilty about it.

Tsume lay down onto his stomach. His eyes wandered back to Toboe. _He's sleeping, nothing amazing or fascinating about that. _

Tsume closed his eyes. _Why do you watch him then? _

He flipped over, now facing opposite Toboe, as if to prove the thought wrong. _I don't watch him, _Tsume thought angrily, _because I don't care. _

He sighed, and then sat up. Tsume looked over the cave.

Kiba and Hige were sprawled out in the middle of the cave, in between Toboe and him.

His thoughts were still on the young wolf. _Why does he look at you with such... love?_ Tsume's eyes widened. _It's not love, it's something else, _he weakly reminded himself.

Toboe made a soft whimper, "Tsu...me". Tsume jumped up, surprised. _Talking in his sleep? About me?_

**Toboe's POV**

Toboe had fallen asleep.

He was dreaming of Tsume. "Tsume!" he happily yelped to the silver-haired wolf, who was standing near him.

Beautiful white flowers surrounded them, and the full moon reflected off of Tsume's fair hair.

"I'm so happy to see you..."Toboe whispered into dream-Tsume's ear.

"I'm happy too..." the older wolf whispered back.

Toboe smiled wide and jumped him, only to go right through.

"No!" Toboe whined.

Suddenly the moon was gone, and rain was falling from the gray sky onto the barren land.

Toboe whirled around, "Tsume! Tsume! Where are you?" he cried.

Suddenly, Tsume was right in front of him. "Toboe..." he said.

Toboe wanted to cry out to him, but he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. _Tsume! I love you! _His mind screamed.

"Toboe? Don't you care about me?"

Tsume's face softened, as if he was about to cry, but he didn't.

"Toboe..." he hissed. "I never want to see you again... I know that you don't love me."

_I do! I do love you! _His mind cried out to Tsume, who was turned away.

A soft _no_ escaped Toboe's lips. He could speak again.

"Look at me!" he screamed after Tsume, but, he was gone.

Note Thing: So, faithful reviewers, what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I disclaim Wolf's Rain.

You guy's thought I was dead, didn't you! DIDN"T YOU!

I swear I won't be so bad about updates from now on…

Please RR!

**Tsume's POV**

Toboe started to whimper.

Tsume kept watching him as he clenched his fists.

"N...o…but…don't..." Toboe whined as he started to thrash around.

Tsume's eyes widened, _Is he alright?_

Toboe's teeth clenched as Tsume stepped over Kiba to his side.

He studied Toboe's now-relaxed face.

Toboe shuddered as he opened his honey brown eyes.

Tsume was caught off guard, and soon his thoughts were all on the young wolf's eyes.

_What a beautiful shade of brown… _

"Tsume?" Toboe asked as he slowly sat up.

"Toboe…" he whispered as he looked deeply into the red wolf's eyes.

Tsume and Toboe just sat and stared at each other quietly, until alarm crept into Tsume's mind.

_What should I say? I just wanted to get up to gawk at you? Damn it! Think Tsume, think!_

"Tsume," Toboe began, blushing slightly, "Tsume… I l—"

**Toboe's POV**

_I can't believe I'm saying this! It feels so good to just tell him, Tsume, I love you. Tsume I l—_

"Shut up!" the silver wolf harshly whispered.

Toboe was stunned.

"What!" he softly whimpered back.

"You heard me! You'll wake the others with all your whining!" Tsume growled back.

Toboe looked down, on the brink of tears.

"I… didn't realize..." he stuttered quietly, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Whatever, runt, just stay quiet." Tsume said as he walked back to where he was sleeping.

Toboe lied back down quickly, and rolled over to hide his embarrassment and sorrow.

_Why would he say something like that to me? When he said my name… it was like… he felt the same, like he knew my emotions… _

Toboe curled up tightly, trying to comfort himself.

_You were probably just imagining it, he'd never actually look at you like that, he's Tsume, it's to be expected that he'd be detached._

This thought was of little comfort to Toboe, who curled up tighter as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

_But, _he reasoned,_ I might not have imagined it._

Although still broken up, Toboe drifted off to sleep with hope in his mind.

**Tsume's POV**

Tsume stared at Toboe with a false look of contempt on his face, just in case the young wolf rolled over.

_Stupid runt, _he sneered in his mind,_ always so emotional. _

Tsume's thoughts wandered back to before they had fought.

_I think you like to watch him… _a far off voice in his mind whispered softly.

"NoIdon't…" he mumbled quietly.

_I shouldn't even have gotten up to check on the runt! _

Tsume could hear him sniffing. Was he… crying?

_Why?_

_Wait, didn't he start to say something before I cut him off? 'I l—something' _

Tsume took in a sharp breath.

_Could he have?_

_Did he?_

_Could he have said…_

"I love you?" Tsume whispered to himself, hoping no one else had heard.

**EndNote:** Suspense, Suspense! This isn't a romance/DRAMA for nothin'!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WOLF'S RAIN IS MINE! I BOUGHT IT ON E-BAY! Just kidding! As usual, WR is not mine.

**Tsume's POV**

Tsume's eyes were wide as he thought of what he had said.

_Oh God! _ He thought as his conscience weighed heavily on his chest.

Tsume continued to stare at Toboe, who was once again thrashing in his sleep.

He snuck outside quickly and ran away from the cave.

_Sure Tsume, run, that'll help…_

"Shut up!" he growled at his mind.

He just wanted to get far away from there. To the city.

He half-heartedly smiled.

He could see the smoggy outline of the upcoming city, overflowing with industrial coldness.

Tsume sighed.

_The city? That's not where you want to be and you know it…_

"Where am I supposed to go…" he gruffly whispered under his breath.

**Toboe's POV**

Toboe opened his eyes to the foggy, crisp dawn.

He had been plagued with nightmares ever since he cried himself to sleep the night before.

He stared at the cave's ceiling for a minute, then sat up, careful not to wake the others.

_Where's Tsume?_

Toboe sniffed the air.

_His scent is here, but it's vague…_

Toboe stepped outside of the cave, looking around the surrounding earth for any sign of the silver wolf. All he saw were some faded paw prints in the damp mud by the cave.

Toboe's thoughts were a jumbled mass of excuses.

_He could have gone to look for food… he could've heard something…_

One thought rang clear in his head.

_He's gone._

Tears brimmed Toboe's honey-brown eyes.

_He's gone and it's your fault._

Toboe could hear his heart beating. The truth hit him like a brick wall.

_You scared him off Toboe! He ran because of you! You just had to tell him, you always have to tell… he'd still be here if you'd just kept quiet, but no, he isn't because you didn't!_

**Tsume's POV**

Tsume had stopped at the edge of the city, and was now kicking rocks into a small stream.

He sat down.

_Stupid runt. I can't stand him._

_Really? You could stand him pretty well all those times you watched over him._

Tsume lied down on his back and closed his eyes. He growled a long, soft, confused growl at his thoughts.

_I don't even know what I think of him anymore. I don't even know what he thinks of me anymore!_

"should probably go to the city" he mumbled as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
